The Most Dangerous Creature In The Universe
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: The Doctor's thoughts as the Pandorica closes, locking him in. Reflective using both old and new Who


**The Most Dangerous Creature In The Universe:  
By: Carly Tenibad**

The Doctor's mind was a mess. He had struggled against the arms that had grabbed him until it was too late to get out. Then he just stared in horror, he watched as a great number of his enemies were staring back at him, smug and hate was written all over even the robotic ones faces. The Doctor swallowed, he couldn't remember the last time he went this scared. This helpless. He paused at that thought, it was wrong, he could remember the last time he felt this helpless. In the Time War as he watched his planet burning until there was nothing of it left. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME" he screamed in vain, hoping that someone there would have the sense to stop and listen.

No one did. The Pandorica closed slowly. The burning hatred in the eyes of everyone and thing on the outside slowly moved from in front of the Doctor's eyes, only to remain in his mind. The box was shut, there was no way out of it. The box he had feared, the box that had caused him more fear than even the Time War had. The box that was supposed to be host to the most dangerous creature in all of creation, in all universes. He was trapped in that box. He was seen as that creature. He was seen as the destroyer.

Was he really bad? All he ever did was try to help people. Maybe that made it worse. He tried to help but he always seemed to make it worse. He had tried to help in the Time War and he had ended up destroying Gallifrey, New Skaro and goodness only knew how many more planets. He was sure he would never forgive himself for what happened in the Time War, he had got to a state of mind where he could live with it. It wasn't haunting him all the time, he wasn't longing for Gallifrey to be back every moment of time, but it wasn't forgotten. It would never be forgotten. He had gone into the Time War in his eighth life and the Time War had killed him.

He thought back to his eight life. He remembered Grace and that feeling of being alive and... happy. Whenever he thought about his eighth life he realised how teenager he had acted there. Reckless, excitable, but in the end it was all right. In the end everything was saved. He was glad Grace hadn't gone with him, he had wanted it at the time, but as soon as the Time War started he was glad she never had to witness the horror of it. There truly were no words to describe the Time War except horrific and even that was an understandment. It had changed him more than anything had before. Once he was in his nineth life he was completely different to how he ever had been before. Darker, colder and yet there was still that element of hope there, when he found Rose.

Sweet, kind, caring Rose. She fixed him. He would never deny that. Had he not found Rose he was sure he would never have been happy again. He showed Rose the wonder and the horror of the universe and Rose taught him that a life lived for good is a life worth living. He knew now that he never loved Rose Tyler. Love was a human emotion and he wasn't human, it was more than that though. He appreciated Rose, he was devestated when he lost her, but it wasn't love. She was the opposite to him and yet the same. He had thought he loved her, and he guessed in some way he had. She was the greatest friend he had had, the one human who had helped him the most. He hadn't felt that attatched to a human since Sarah Jane. He couldn't explain what it was, but it wasn't love. He hoped she was happy with the human version of him. He hoped the human version of him loved her in the way he knew she loved him.

When with Rose, so much death and destruction had surrounded him. He had always comfortated himself by thinking that in the end he saved the day. He was the great hero that always flew in, saved everything and left again. Harriet Jones had been right, he wasn't all that great, he wasn't all that dependable. Davros had been right, he was a destroyer. So many people had died when with him both before and after the Time War: Adric, Jabe, Jenny, the list was endless. Sure in the end he saved the day, but so many people died in his name. Harriet Jones who had spoke against him in the end died for him. It wasn't right. He never meant for it to happen but what sure as hell didn't make it all right.

He thought about all the creatures on the other side of the box:

The Daleks, the number of times he had come across the daleks was endless. He had meant them in most of his regenarations, and each time they hated him just as much maybe it got higher. Maybe there was more hatred each time, he wasn't sure. He hated them as well. Hate was probably the strongest emotion he felt even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. He hated the Daleks because he blamed them for the War as much as he blamed himself. He had only fought and ended it, but the Daleks had played a major part in ending it. The Daleks never used to scare him, he remembered when he diverted the hand of Omega to destroy Skaro, in his seventh life. "Have mercy" Davros had pleaded. "Why should I?" he replied "You never did". That hadn't been fear, that had been pure smugness. He had stopped the Daleks from getting the hand of Omega and all the hassle that had caused. He had destroyed most the Daleks. He had saved the earth. "You can always judge a man by the quality of his enemies" he told Ace during that fight and he had believed it. Now he wondered if he had been right, he wondered if the number of enemies he had reflected who he was but not in a good way. He showed how disagreeable he was.

The Cybermen, he had come across them a number of times as well. They seemed to change after the Time War as well. Or rather they seemed to be different after he met them in Pete's World. They were stronger in the sense that they couldn't be effected by bullets or have they heads simply pulled off the way they had when he met them with Peri in his sixth life. They appeared more like one would imagine a cyberman to appear, they seemed less weak and yet there almost seemed to be completely different aliens. They had lost their slogan of 'Excellent' and the Doctor couldn't help but think they had lost the amazing way they used to plan things up. They always had everything worked out, they were extremely smart, they seemed less so now. It had been because of the cybermen that Adric had died - or because of him depending on how you looked at it. He didn't hate the cybermen, if anything he pitied them. He pitied they core thought that emotions were a weakness.

The Doctor had got so angry when the Homo Reptilia had been killed. He knew he should never have left humans in charge of watching her. He understood why it had happened, he wasn't human so he couldn't understand it completely, but it seemed to make sense. That made it worse, being able to understand, being able to see both sides of the argument. He was always like that, and it left him knowing he was right and needed to get out and stop the TARDIS from exploding, but it also meant he understood why he had been trapped here.

The Sontarans the Doctor could understand being there as well. He'd crossed them five times at least. He smiled slightly as he remembered that the first time he crossed them was the first time he met Sarah Jane, a long time ago. Seven lives ago. The Sontarans loved war, they lived for war, it was who they were. The war there were in would probably never end. The Doctor was sure that both sides knew that too but still they fought. They loved war, the Doctor hated it, that was enough to make them enemies

The Doctor was momentarily confused about why the Judoon are part of this. He'd only met them twice. The first time he had helped them find what they were hunting, and the second time he had ran away from them. Surely what wasn't enough for them to want to trap him as the most dangerous creature in the universe? It dawned on him quickly though, the Judoon were supposed to be police, so if a number of aliens came tell them about the Doctor they would agree. Police? That was a laugh, like saying Hitler was just a ruler and nothing more.

River Song had said "Everyone who's ever hated you" to him. That thought terrified the Doctor more than any other thought had in any of this. Everyone who everhated him, the list was endless. Yes, the Doctor had defeated all these people, often a number of times. Yes he had killed a great number of people. Yes he had commited multiple genocide in the Time War. Did that make him the most dangerous creature in the whole universe? Did the ends justify the means and make him a good person? He didn't know anymore. But he did knew one thing: He had to get out of the Pandorica.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN STOP THIS"

**A/N: This turned out a lot longer than I planned for it to be. Episodes alluded to from the older series are: Doctor Who: The Movie, Earthshock (-sobsob-), Remembrance Of The Daleks, Attack of the Cybermen, The Time Warrior, just a selection of what I've seen. lol! R&R please, ly'all**


End file.
